Hokage High
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: halaw sa First day High, eto na ang Parody fic. Ang Hokage high plus may Omake!


Babala lang po: Hindi ko ang pag-aari ng Naruto at ang kanta na ito. Baka matikman ako ng wrestling moves nila sa The Ordertaker

Yahoo! Malapit na ang pasukan ng mga kababata natin at handog sa inyo ang Divine Wind's (Kamikazee po. Opo, Kamikazee po.) Parody ng **First Day High**: ang Hokage High na ikinatha ng bandang pinoy na naging kasama sa Parokya ni Edgar ang Kamikazee. Tandaan mo: this Naruto Fan fiction is suitable for all ages (kahit bata, matanda, may ngipin o wala, may taba o wala blahblahblah…)

Pamagat: **Hokage High**

Inilathala: Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji (kumakanta ng Ispongejoseph Squarepants na may pagka-Pavarotti)

Rated: K

Kategorya: Humor at Parody

Maaraw na panahon sa Konohagakure no Sato, habang na nasa intensive training ang blond Kyuubi Eiyuu Jounin, **Uzumaki Naruto** sa pangangalaga ni Master **Jiraiya** at sinanayan niya kontrolin ang kanyang Kyuubi Chakra, pumasyal sila para mag-re-research sa mga babae. (or so it was tungkol sa bagong academy o eskwela para sa mga Jounin students na ina-aprub ng Ikawalong Hokage.) Pumasyal si Jiraiya at si Naruto papunta sa eskwela para sa mga Jounin.

"Naruto, pupunta tayo sa eskwela ng mga Jounins at ang mga dormitoryo mismo" aniya ni Jiraiya.

"seryesser!" sumang-ayon si Naruto

Nang nag-research tungkol sa bagong dorm ng mga Jounin, dumating ang isang Jounin na si Sir **Umino Iruka** para kay Jiraiya.

"Grandmaster Jiraiya ng Yondaime High Chapter, sa tingin ko yung estudyante mo si Naruto ay na-improve ng skills niya dahil sa tulong mo. Bibigyan ko siya ng class-A mission para porke't tumaas ng ranko kundi ma-improve ang skills niya bilang isang Jounin, right?" aniya ni Iruka.

"well… ang ginawa niya ay isang intensive training para sa kanya." Sagot ni Jiraiya.

Nang pumunta sa Ichiraku hindi para sa ramen kundi kakanta siya ng kanta, sinalo ni Ayame ang Magic Sing (truly in liquid motion a la matrix) para kantahin ang kanyang kanta na gusto ni **Yamato**, ang kanyang kanta ng 'First Day High' noong isa siyang miyembro ng 'Ne' o 'ugat' at tinuloy ang mala-old-school na slapshock (kilala n'yo ang old school slapshock, yung tiling-tili na kanta) at bago siyang kumanta… ipinindot ang button na ang numero ng '40000' at kusang kumanta siya na may puso, isip at ang kanyang tungkuling bilang isang ninja na maging isang Hokage.

_**Hokage High**_

_**Utak-pintakasi**_

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Chuunin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage high._

Tinuloy ni Naruto ang kanyang kanta nang dumating si Jiraiya at si Sir Iruka at sumabay siya kay Naruto sa pagkanta. (astig ang dalawang Jounins na ito! Rak-en-rol guys!)

_First day of Chuunin exams laging may kaba,_

_Sinu ba naman gustong mag-isa,_

_Sana may cute na kunoichi,_

_May bagong kaibigan pagtapos ng klase,_

_Lakas loob hanapin ang kasama,_

_Sumabay sa saya,_

_Let's do the Hokage high_.

Kakanta si Sir Iruka ang isang koro

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Chuunin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage high._

Sasama si Jiraiya sa banda ng mga magigiting na mga ninja.

_Umaapaw na ang puno,_

_Do the Shodai high,_

_Kung elemento ay tubig,_

_Do the Nidaime high,_

_Pag isa kang propesor,_

_Do the Sandaime high,_

_Kung Blond hero ka at astig,_

_Do the Yondaime high,_

_Pag solid sa sapak,_

_Do the Godaime high,_

_Itaas ng kamay,_

_Let's do the Hokage high,_

_Hokage high,_

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Chuunin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage high,_

_Iba't iba ang hilig,_

_Magkakasundo sa trip,_

_Kung gusto mo sumama,_

_Welcome ka mag Hokage high._

Nang dumating ang mga lady Jounins na si **Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune **at ang Chuunin na si **Moegi**, nagagalingan sila kay Naruto sa pagkanta kahit isa siyang astig na Jounin.

"ay si Naruto, dating kulugo na ngayon isang bishounen na Kyuubi Jounin!" tili ni Ino.

"oy Ino-panget, sino ba'ng may sabi na husto mo na si Naruto eh may Sasuke ka na, Ino-two-timer!" bulyaw ni Sakura kay Ino.

"oy Sakura-laki-noo, ayoko si Sasuke! Gusto ko na si Naruto dahil kamukha yung Ikaapat na Hokage dahil blondie siya, eh blondie ako kaya bagay ako sa kanya!" depensa (sa pananalita) ni Ino.

"um… Naruto… ang… ga… ga… ling mo" panay mahiyain na pananalita ni Hinata.

Pagtingin ni Hinata ang mukha ni Naruto, lumabas siya sa hiya. Pinalakpakan ni Tenten si Naruto

Bumanat ang mga tatlong Jounins sa rumaragasang kanta ni Yamato.

_Taas noo wag kang mag-alala,_

_Tiwala sa sarili wag ka nang mahihiya,_

_Kumaway wag kalimutang ngumiti,_

_Sigurado sa iyo ay may babati, hi!_

_Lakas loob hanapin ang kasama,_

_Itaas ang kamay,_

_Let's do the Hokage High,_

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Chuunin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage high._

Nang dumating ang mga jounins na si **Shikamaru**, **Chouji**, **Rock Lee**, **Neji**, **Kiba** at si **Shino**, nagkamot ng ulo si Shikamaru dahil sa ingay ni Naruto. Na-satisfy si Chouji sa kanta habang kumakain siya ng ramen niya. Na-aastigan si Rock Lee at si Neji sa kanta na ito. Ganoon din si Shino na husto niya ang kanta na ito, pero si Kiba ang inis sa kanta na ito dahil paborito ni ate yung kanta.

"pwede ba i-request ang Ordertaker?" sabat si Kiba.

"No way, Jose!" aniya ng mga lalaking Jounins.

Nag-walk out si Kiba dahil sa inis ng kanta na ito.

Tinuloy ang mga Jounins sa kakantahin na ito nang dumating si **Sir Kakashi** at sasabay sa kanta na ito. Actually, gusto niya yung kanta niya.

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Chuunin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage high._

_Umaapaw na ang puno,_

_Do the Shodai high,_

_Kung elemento ay tubig,_

_Do the Nidaime high,_

_Pag isa kang propesor,_

_Do the Sandaime high,_

_Kung Blond hero ka at astig,_

_Do the Yondaime high,_

_Pag solid sa sapak,_

_Do the Godaime high,_

_Itaas ng kamay,_

_Let's do the Hokage high,_

_Hokage high,_

Nagmistulang mga punks and Goths ang mga Jounins dahil sa kanta na ito. Lahat ng mga Jounins na nagsigaw sa tagumpay ng "Punk Culture-no-jutsu!"

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Chuunin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage High._

_Iba't iba ang hilig,_

_Magkakasundo sa trip,_

_Kung gusto mo sumama,_

_Welcome ka mag Hokage High_.

Ang mga Kunoichi naman ang nag-chi-cheering dance sa kawalan at si Naruto ang ginawang pang-glee club na mag-cheer. (take note, kasama ang kanta na ito)

_H O K A G E H I Hokage high,_

_H O K A G E H I Hokage high,_

_H O K A G E H I Hokage high,_

Muling kakanta ang mga apat na singers na para si Paul, John, George at Ringo na mula sa 'The Beetols'

_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng Jounin Exam,_

_Taas kamay with confidence,_

_Let's do the Hokage high,_

_Iba't iba ang hilig,_

_Magkakasundo sa trip,_

_Kung gusto mo sumama,_

_Welcome ka mag Hokage high._

At Tumili ang mga quartet.

_Hokage High, HOKAGE HIGH!_

Pagkatapos silang kumanta, dumating ang mga kaberks na Jounins para makikihagikgik sila sa gig nila.

"ASTEEEEEG!" sigaw ni Konohamaru

"God bless these singers!" tumili si Gai na may kislap ang kanyang ngiti (plus, yung ngipin niya)

"RAKRAKAN NA 'TO!" tili ng isang chuunin.

"YOU DA MAN!" sigaw ni Kankurou habang kasama na si Karasu, Kuroari at si Sanshouou.

"YEAHOOOO!" tiling-tili si Sabaku no Gaara.

"Sir Jiraiya, astig natin, 'no?" sinabi ni Naruto habang binaba niya ang mike sa lamesa

"aba'y siyempre, pampawala ng nerbiyos 'to" aniya ni Jiraiya.

"WOOHOO!" sigaw ni Sir Iruka.

"Punks Not dead!" sigaw rin ni Sir Kakashi.

"anong gagawin natin pagkatapos itong break natin?" tanong ni Naruto.

"babalik tayo sa Yondaime High Quarters mo. Doon ang iyong dormitoryo mo" sagot ni Jiraiya.

" ayos 'yon! Sa isang bayaning dorm na iyan! Tutuloy na ako!" excited si Naruto habang papunta siya sa nasabing dorm.

**OWARI-Tapos-Kultopinish!**

**_OMAKE PO!_**

Eto rin ang pag-aari ng Kamikazee at ni Kishimoto-san. Kung iniangkin ang kanta na iyan eh baka akong ma-choke slam ako ni Kane. At please… joke ang kanta na ito.

Eto ang favorite ng kanta ni Hoshigaki Kisame na halaw sa kanta ng Spongejoseph Squarepants. Nirekado ko muna bago kantahin sa mga ji-ey-ji-oh na ito.

**Spongekisame Sharkface**

By: Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji (nag-DDR sa tabi)

Naruto: Handa na ba kayo mga pirata?

Shika 4: Opo ka-pi-tan!

Naruto: Hindi ko kayo ma-ri-nig!

Shika 4: OPO KA-PI-TAN!

Naruto: Oooooohhhh...Sino itong nakatira sa Fool House?

Shika 4: Spongekisame Sharkface!

Naruto: Nangangagat, asul at may pangil siya!

Shika 4: Spongekisame Sharkface!

Naruto: Grumpy na lolo taga-Akatsuki!

Shika 4: Spongekisame Sharkface!

Naruto: Mukhang pating at amoy isda!

Shika 4: Spongekisame Sharkface!

Naruto and Shika 4: Spongekisame Sharkface!

Spongekisame Sharkface!

Spongekisame Sharkface!

Naruto: SPONGEKISAMEEE SHARKFACE!

(si Rock Lee ang nag-Guitar riff) tanananantanant!

Mga repapips! Rebyu na!


End file.
